Betrayal
by browngirlwrites
Summary: A CM Punk/Jeff Hardy pairing. SLASH!


'Betrayal'

Pairing: CM Punk/Jeff Hardy

Setting: Takes place in Punk's hotel room after Extreme Rules, 6-7-2009.

Warning: This story contains character rape.

* * *

Jeff banged on the door hard & loud. His frustration grew as the door did not come open upon his saying so. Punk stood on the opposite side of the door, unsure of whether or not he should let the younger Hardy enter in his condition. Of course, he could understand the sibling Hardy's frustration with him, but could _he _understand his situation too? He was Mr. Money In The Bank, & his contract stated that he could cash in at _anytime_ he chose. So why not capitalize at Extreme Rules?

"Punk! I know you're in there, Punk! Open the got damned fucking door! Open it, or I'll kick it the fuck in!" Jeff screamed in frustration.

Taking in a deep breath, Punk slowly inched his way over to the door. He didn't want to face Jeff right now, but at the same time, he didn't want him banging on his door all night either. Punk leaned his head against the door, through the peep hole he could see the anger in Jeff's eyes. Sighing, he mumbled to the other man.

"I'll open the door if you promise to stop banging on it," he mumbled.

Blowing out his breath in frustration, Jeff stopped banging on the door. Punk waited a minute before he slowly cracked the door, only to have Jeff push his way in fiercely. Punk closed the door behind Jeff, & just stood facing the door. He knew that if he turned around at that moment he'd be met by Jeff's anguished face.

"How the hell could you to that to me, man? I mean, we're suppose to be friends! I know you won Money In The Bank, but damn dude! Couldn't you have let me relish in having the title a _little_ while before you decided to cash in?!" Jeff screamed.

Punk said nothing, he just stood with his head low & back to Jeff; rotating his wrists as he did in the ring. He had wanted to see Jeff defeat Edge & become World Heavyweight Champion. But at the same time, he wanted the title just as much as Jeff had, maybe even a little more.

"Do you hear me talking to you?! I'm practically yelling at the top of my lungs in here!" Jeff screamed as he walked over to Punk, turning the younger man to face him. Still, Punk didn't look Jeff in the eyes. He kept his head down & gnawed at his lip ring nervously. He didn't know how to handle Jeff being so angry at him. Jeff was his friend, he didn't want him to be mad with him. Jeff, getting agitated with Phil's silence pushed the young champion up against the wall & cupped his face, forcing Punk to look at him.

Punk could see the anger & the obvious hurt in Jeff's eyes. Jeff stared into Punk's big, beautiful olive/brown eyes. He marveled at how pretty Punk was, & even in his rage, Jeff couldn't deny that. With Punk's face in his hands, he leaned in to kiss him. Punk gasped in shock, but kissed Jeff back willingly. To Jeff, Punk's kiss was soft & sweet. Punk would have felt the same had it not been for the fact that Jeff bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood.

Punk winced in pain & tried desperately to unlock himself from Jeff's mouth; but Jeff only sunk his teeth down deeper, causing tears to roll down Punk's cheeks. Feeling the warm wetness on his hands, Jeff broke away from Punk. He licked the remainder of Punk's blood from his lip & stared at the mark he'd made on the straight-edge vixen. Punk whimpered & licked at his swollen lip trying to soothe the hurt. _'Why did he do that?! That shit really hurt!' _

Jeff smiled to himself as a thought crossed his mind. Punk was going to pay for taking his title. & Jeff was going to make him pay dearly. He walked up closer to Punk & bit down on his shoulder blade, causing him to scream out in pain. Jeff grinned against Punk's skin & reached down into his sweatpants, grabbing his manhood tightly into his fist. Punk tried to push Jeff away, but gave up when Jeff bit down harder, as well as squeezed tighter on his member. Jeff began to stroke at Punk's cock, bringing him to full hardness.

"Jefff, stooop it, please," Punk sobbed.

"You're going to pay for betraying me, Punk. You're going to pay... hard, ... & fast," Jeff panted. "Turn around," he demanded. When Punk didn't comply right away, he bit right under Punk's chin.

"I said, turn. A. Round. Now!"

Slowly, Punk turned around. Resting his head against the wall, he sobbed softly as he felt his sweatpants being ripped down to his ankles. He raised his hands up to either side of his head, using them to steady him on the wall. He was scared. Jeff was mad with him, & the position he was in didn't leave much to the imagination about what was about to happen to him. Jeff smiled at the sight before him. Punk's ass was fucking perfect! He felt himself harden just staring at it.

He pressed a hand on the wall next to Punk's as he used the other to stroke himself to orgasm. He pulled his hand from the wall down to Punk's ass to spread his cheeks a little, as he used his seed to lube Punk's entrance. He smiled devilishly at the sobs & whimpers coming from the other man. They were so sweet that he quickly hardened again. Rubbing his cock head at Punk's entrance he leaned towards the younger superstar's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit without thinking about what you took from me. & well, I figure that, since you took something from me; I'm going to take something from _you_. & I **dare **you to scream," Jeff taunted in a stern, hushed tone.

Punk said nothing, & closed his eyes tight as he felt Jeff shove himself into him. Jeff grabbed on to Punk's hair, causing him to arch his body just enough to give Jeff easier access to fuck him harder. Punk, bit his lip, trying not to make any sound. He was already in enough pain as it was, & he didn't want to make Jeff any angrier than he already was. But his silence was ended when Jeff smacked his ass hard.

"Ow!"

"Didn't like that, muffin? Awww, too bad," Jeff teased as he slapped Punk's ass again, & again.

Punk began to sob harder & clawed at the wall trying to hold his balance as Jeff continued to ravish his asshole. Finally, Jeff let go of Punk's hair, pushing his head violently against the wall as he came hard, deep inside Punk.

"Fuuuck, ahhhh," Jeff panted. After a few seconds he pulled from Punk & fell back against the bathroom door. He watched as Punk sank down to his knees with his face in his hands. To Jeff, Punk was glamorous in this position. He smiled to himself. Punk was definitely going to regret taking his title. Standing up, he grabbed Punk by the hair & dragged him over to the bed. He tossed him down on the mattress & stared down at him. His tear stained face was nothing more than a turn on for Jeff; & he leaned down & attacked Punk's mouth again.

"Jeff," Punk whimpered against Jeff's lips.

"Cupcake?"

"I'm sorry," Punk's voice barely above a whisper.

"You're what? I couldn't hear you," Jeff spoke placing his hand to his ear, mocking Punk.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me anymore, please. I'm sorry!" Punk cried. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, pulling him closer to him with the hopes that Jeff wouldn't do anything else to him. Jeff strummed his fingers through Punk's hair & smiled. He hadn't intended on really hurting Punk initially; but he had to be punished for his bad behavior. He kissed Punk's temple lovingly while wiping the tears from his face.

"All's forgiven, champ."


End file.
